(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of computer imagery and more particularly to a system and method for providing privately viewable data in a publically viewable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laptop computer has become a ubiquitous part of current computer technology. Laptops by their nature are used on trains, in airplanes, and in most public places. Still, portable computing carries with it a substantial disadvantage. Specifically, in a crowded environment, what is visible on the display screen of a laptop remains visible to all within viewing distance of the display screen. Thus, from the perspective of the laptop user, a potential security concern exists which can undermine the usefulness of the laptop. Exemplary cases include the use of laptop computers on airplanes where the seating and tray table arrangements are so close that the adjacent passengers can easily view one another""s laptop screens. A similar situation exists in airport lounges, waiting rooms, etc.
Similar non-laptop security and privacy issues can arise in other environments. For example, in a high security environment, desktop machines are typically housed in separate rooms or cubicles to prevent adjacent workers from viewing each others screens. Additionally, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) are readily available, but almost always ATMs are placed in conspicuous locations for ease of use. The conspicuous nature of the chosen public location can contribute to the ease of observation, which can permit an unauthorized viewer to obtain an ATM user""s confidential information as the user inserts their ATM card into the ATM and subsequently keys in a Personal Identification Number (PIN). Hence, it would be advantageous if a user could be provided with a private view of a publically viewable display screen while unauthorized viewers are provided with a different, public view of the same display screen.
Presently, techniques exist for rendering different images on a single display screen. Three-dimensional (3D) imaging represents the most well known example. 3D imaging involves presenting different images to each eye, allowing the human vision system to integrate each into one composite image. 3D imaging techniques can be implemented using various technologies, such as color filters or shutters. The display screen can include different images presented in an alternating fashion. The viewers eyes, using the visual persistence of the retina and the visual cortex, can integrate the alternating images into a unified image.
With active glasses, multiple visuals can be perceived using alternating imagery. Active glasses can be combined with a display controller for controlling the rate of alternating each displayed image. Advantageously, the presentation through the active glasses of private imagery interspersed among masking imagery can be programmed to match a sequencing rate used to sequentially intersperse the private imagery among the masking imagery in the display screen. Using the sequencing rate, which can be provided to an authorized viewer, but not an unauthorized viewer, it is possible to prevent the unauthorized viewers from perceiving the private imagery being displayed because without active glasses programmed to the sequencing rate, the private imagery cannot be visually extracted from the interspersed masking imagery.
In addition to secure viewing, other commercial applications incorporating active glasses technology are possible. For instance, a movie theater could provide active glasses to each of movie patrons in one theater. Multiple movies could be projected on the same screen, and in consequence of the active glasses technology, each patron could view only that movie sequenced to the patron""s respective active glasses.
In general, the invention described herein permits only those authorized users (viewers) of an image to decipher a private image on a display while unauthorized users can view merely random patterns, unreadable imagery or perhaps a screen saver image. In furtherance of this purpose, imaging techniques including data hiding and alternating patterns, are combined with a wearable device, for example active glasses, synchronized with a display incorporating images produced by the imaging techniques. Finally, the known capability of the human vision system to fuse dissimilar images into a single image completes the ability to provide privately viewable data in a publically viewable display.
A method for providing privately viewable data in a publically viewable display comprises the steps of: generating a sequencing pattern; generating a data signal in which private data frames are interspersed among masking data frames according to the sequencing pattern; providing the data signal to the publically viewable display; and, opening and closing shutters in a set of active glasses in accordance with the sequencing pattern. In consequence of the inventive method, a user viewing the display with the active glasses can view the private data and unauthorized viewers without the active glasses can view only the masking data. The public data is the visual perception of the interspersed private and masking data.
The step of generating a data signal can comprise the steps of: inserting masking data in the data signal; and, inserting the private data in the data signal when indicated by sync pulses in the sequencing pattern. Alternatively, the step of generating a data signal can comprise the steps of: inserting masking data in the data signal; and, for private data forming a complete character or image, repeatedly inserting portions of the complete character or image when indicated by sync pulses in the sequencing pattern until all portions of the complete character or image are inserted in the data signal. In accordance with the alternative generating step, the display of the data signal, as viewed by the active glasses synchronized with the display according to the sequencing pattern is a strobed display of the complete character or image.
The step of opening and closing the shutters can comprise the step of responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, opening and closing the shutters. However, in a preferred embodiment, the sequencing pattern is encoded. Hence, in the preferred embodiment, the step of opening and closing the shutters can comprise the steps of: decoding the encoded sequencing pattern; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, opening and closing the shutters. In one embodiment, the sequencing pattern can correspond to alternating displays of the private data and the masking data. In an alternative embodiment, the sequencing pattern can correspond to combined left eye/right eye images of the private data.
In the preferred embodiment, the masking data can be a fill pattern. Specifically, the fill pattern can be random data. In an alternative embodiment, the fill pattern can be a screen saver image. Finally, in yet another embodiment, the masking data can be a modified derivation of the private data, for example data having a modified color or data whose contents, position or size is physically offset from the contents, position or size, respectively, of the private data.
A system for providing privately viewable data in a publically viewable display can comprise: a computer comprising a display, a display driver, and at least one applications program; a pair of active glasses having shuttered lenses; a data communications link communicatively linking the computer with the active glasses; and, an encoder algorithm disposed in the computer for generating a sequencing pattern. The inventive system can further include an encoder application containing the encoding algorithm.
In the inventive system, the computer can intersperse frames of private data generated by the application among frames of masking data in a data signal according to the sequencing pattern. The computer can insert masking data in the data signal and can insert the private data in the data signal when indicated by sync pulses in the sequencing pattern. Alternatively, the computer can insert masking data in the data signal; however, for private data forming a complete character or image, the encoding algorithm can repeatedly insert portions of the complete character or image according to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern until all portions of the complete character or image are inserted in the data signal. As a result, the display of the data signal, as viewed by the active glasses synchronized with the display according to the sequencing pattern is a strobed display of the complete character or image.
Subsequently, the display driver can provide the data signal to the publically viewable display. Concurrently, the active glasses can be provided the sequencing pattern across the data communications link. Advantageously, the data communications link can be a wireless data communications link, for example an RF or infrared link. In response to receiving and decoding the sequencing pattern, the active glasses can open and close the shuttered display in accordance with the sequencing pattern. As a result, a user viewing the display with the active glasses can view the private data generated by the application, and unauthorized viewers without the active glasses can view only the public data. In the preferred embodiment, the masking data can be a fill pattern. Specifically, the fill pattern can be random data. Alternatively, the fill pattern can be a screen saver image. Finally, the masking data can be a modified derivation of the private data.
In the preferred embodiment, the active glasses can include a decoder for decoding the sequencing pattern. The decoder decodes the sequencing pattern; and, responsive to sync pulses in the sequencing pattern, opens and closes the shuttered lenses. Advantageously, the sequencing pattern can correspond to alternating displays of the private data and the masking data. Alternatively, the sequencing pattern can correspond to combined left eye/right eye images of the private data.
In an alternative embodiment, the system can include at least one additional pair of active glasses having shuttered lenses. In the alternative embodiment, the sequencing pattern can have sync pulses corresponding to each additional pair of active glasses by which the shuttered lenses of each additional pair of active glasses can open and close responsive to the corresponding sync pulses. Hence, in the alternative embodiment, each user viewing the display with a pair of active glasses can view private data corresponding to the pair of active glasses and unauthorized viewers without active glasses can view only the public data. A method in accordance with the alternative embodiment, for providing a series of privately viewable data corresponding to a plurality of authorized viewers in a publically viewable display can include the steps of providing a set of active glasses to each authorized viewer; generating a sequencing pattern; generating a data signal which includes a series of private data frames and masking data frames interspersed according to the sequencing pattern, each series of private data frames corresponding to an authorized viewer; providing the data signal to the publically viewable display; and, opening and closing shutters in each set of active glasses in accordance with the appropriate sequencing pattern. In consequence of the inventive method, each authorized viewer viewing the display with corresponding active glasses can view the corresponding series of private data and unauthorized viewers without active glasses can view only the masking data.